ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennsylvania Asylum
''' Pennsylvania Asylum '''is the second episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary So far, season 7 is starting out with a bang! TAPS investigates the outrageously spooky Penhurst State School and Hospital in Philadelphia. Lest we forget they have day jobs…Amy calls Jason and Grant while they’re busy fixing a sink in full Roto-Rooter garb. They learn they’ve got a great case to investigate in Pennsylvania, so the guys drop everything and get to it. HOLD IT!! The team has a HOT new van. Steve shows off the souped-up, ghost-hunting mystery machine that can even run power from the vehicle to the cameras. A mobile command unit to say the least!! Back to the investigation. Penhurst was forcibly closed in 1986 due to maltreatment of patients: people were actually rotting in cages! There’s good reason to for any ghosts of Penhurst to be angry or sad. The building had been built to house around 600 patients, but at the time of its closing was jam-packed with nearly 3,000 individuals who suffered greatly in this facility. Here are the paranormal claims: people being pushed, shadows, a glowing apparition, violent banging and dragging noises. Naturally, there are underground tunnels connecting the buildings, and lots of visuals of ghosts, half torsos of men, doors slamming and voices. The tunnels are creepy, and immediately Jason and Grant hear whispers, but the acoustics are off so they are careful not to make assumptions. But gradually the voices become clearer and closer, and Grant sees something moving in the shadows. Jason asks ‘where will you go when they tear this place down?’ and Grant clearly hears a voice yell "Spring City" What does THAT mean??? Meanwhile, Steve and Tango sit quietly in the Quaker Building Basement, where reports stand that people have had a crowbar thrown at them. They hear some footsteps, but that’s it. In the Mayflower building, Amy and Adam check out the Mayflower Room where things get Cah-Razeeee! So many noises! Dragging, running, knocking, footsteps! Amy says it’s like something was trapped in one of the rooms. But nothing was there and nothing can explain those sounds! In the Devon Building, Jay and Grant BOTH see a shadow turn and dart away. They chase it but then it vanishes! This is the second time Jay has seen it. Grant is now also a witness and it was so real he thought it was some punk screwing up the investigation! Now Amy and Adam take a turn in the tunnels and catch a groan on tape that freaks them out. Later they return to find the sound again and hear a… cow? Oh, there is a large dairy farm across the street. Steve and Dave hit the Quaker Building, wrought with decrepit wheelchairs and crooked ladders. They hear a loud BANG! They can only recreate that noise by slamming the window frame but there is no way that could happen on its own. Darn It-they NEVER have a camera where they belong!!! The guys put a camera there in case it happens again. Adding to the personal experiences were some audio clips of a voice saying “go home”, footsteps and a crazy EVP recording of a young person giggling or laughing, kind of in an insane way!! What an investigation. A great night for the team. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes